Snowed In
by outreasoned
Summary: Another one-shot inspired by the blizzard in the Northeast. I'm going to keep posting one-shots until I get my muse back.


Snowed in

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Another one-shot inspired by the blizzard currently destroying the Northeast. Enjoy.

000

'Why does this have to happen to me?' She groaned internally as she watched the snow continuously fall outside.

Her frustration and anger did not go unnoticed by the regal demon she was accompanying. In fact, the feeling was reciprocated.

They were paired up by their English teacher to present Heathcliff and Catherine of Wuthering Heights to the class. Naturally, both students were extremely intelligent and fought over the leadership of the project. Both were set in their ways and very stubborn.

The fact that they used to be in love didn't help the situation either.

Rin sighed and turned to the handsome boy on the couch. "I don't think I can leave. Sorry."

"It's much too dangerous out. I wouldn't want you to get hurt," he replied, causing Rin to blush. 'Stop! He broke your heart! You can't fall for him again…'

She looked away and grabbed her cell phone, "I have to call my Mom and let her know I'll be staying."

He nodded as she dialed the number on her phone, soon she was met with a booming voice on the other side.

"Rin! Are you alright!?"

She scowled at the piercing voice, "Yeah, I'm fine. I have to stay over a… friend's house tonight." The way she called Sesshomaru a friend made him angry, 'Is that all she thinks of me?'

Her mother was skeptical, "What friend? Ayame?"

"No, actually, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru Taisho."

She could feel her mother's anger through the phone, "I am coming to get you! You will not be staying over a boy's house, and especially not his!"

Rin sighed, "I'll be fine, Mom. It's too dangerous out. I'll make sure to keep you updated, alright? I'm responsible enough."

"Fine, but I'm not happy about this. I love you."

"Love you too, mom."

She hung up and saw that Sesshomaru was staring at her. Rin looked away, yet again, not wanting to stare in awe at the beauty he possessed.

He got up from the couch and began to walk towards the door, "Where are you going?"

He sighed and turned to her, "I am going to take a shower, then I am going to get you some of my clothes for you to sleep."

She nodded and he left the room for her to sulk in. She sat where he did, appreciating the warmth he left for her. She had missed that. She missed cuddling with him after they were intimate, after anything really. She missed him, but she knew she shouldn't.

A few minutes later, he came down in only a pair of sweatpants and handed her a towel and her favorite t-shirt he used to give her when she stayed over months ago. "Your turn," he said nonchalantly.

She thanked him softly before heading to the next room to take her shower. Sesshomaru sat there and thought about her, and how stupid he was to lose her. He should have marked her the first time they had sex, he should have made her his own for the rest of their lives, yet his social status and duty to produce a strong heir got in the way of mating the human girl. Now he had probably lost her forever.

"Where is your family?" The question startled him when he saw the gorgeous girl, no woman, walk into the room. She wore only a pair of his boxers and that t-shirt she used to love. Her large breasts strained against his t-shirt as she walked, causing a tightening in his own boxers. Her scent mixed with his drive him mad.

"They are on vacation. They decided to go to France for a month. Inuyasha took Kagome, so I stayed here," he said while staring directly at her chest.

"So you're all by yourself?" She said, almost pitying him.

"Well I have you," he answered.

She frowned and quietly said, "Not anymore."

They stayed silent for a minute, both feeling awkward. Rin eventually broke the silence by suggesting they should begin the project.

"So, do you have any ideas on the project?"

"I think it's a rather stupid project, so no."

Rin rolled her eyes, "Of course. Well I think we should do an interactive PowerPoint. Maybe we can act out some of the lines from the book, and make a hand out on character analysis for the class."

Sesshomaru scowled, "Why do we have to act it out? Why can't we just lecture? That's what our fucking teacher does anyway."

Rin's jaw clenched, "Because, if you looked at the rubric, we have to get the class interested."

"Whatever, sounds fine," he said passively.

Rin sighed and opened up her book to find quotes about Heathcliff and she suggested that he look up quotes on Catherine.

"Catherine is a bitch," she said out of the blue.

He turned to her, shook his head and said, "Yeah, because Heathcliff is a great guy."

"He just knows how to get revenge, she broke his heart, stomped on it, then shred it into a million pieces," she said, hinting at something that stuck a nerve in Sesshomaru.

He slammed down his book, "Well maybe if Heathcliff fought for her, instead of waiting behind a wall and jumping to conclusions, they wouldn't be in this mess."

She fought him right back, "Well if Catherine wasn't so focused on herself and what society was telling her to do, she would be able to see that Heathcliff loves her!"

Sesshomaru stopped, looked her straight in the eye and the conversation did a complete 180, "Are you fucking Kohaku?"

Rin's jaw dropped, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," he said.

"That's none of your business," she replied with a tear starting to form in her eye.

"Answer me, Rin!"

"No! The only person I have ever made love to is you! Are you happy now?" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

He went closer to her, "Rin."

"Get away from me," she said, "You killed me. You destroyed my heart, and just when I think I'm over you, you crawl right back into my life."

"I love you, Rin," he exclaimed as he moved to grab her and pull her close like they used to.

"Stop! You broke up with me! I'm a scholarship student who will never be of your social standing, remember?"

He did. His mother had told him to dump Rin because she wasn't good enough, right in front of her. A few months later, he did.

"I'm sorry, Rin," he said finally.

"Sorry won't cut it, Sesshomaru. I gave everything to you. I put 110% into our relationship when you only put in 40%. I said I loved you everyday and this is the first time I heard you say it," she began to sob, "I can't live like that, Sesshomaru."

He silenced and moved away from her. He hated himself for doing that to her. Mates build each other up and provide support, while he did the opposite.

It seems like the gods were against them because soon, the power went out, and the room was pitch black. "Fuck," he said.

Using the flashlight on his phone, he grabbed wood from his basement and started a fire in his fireplace. "Rin, stay by the fire, I will grab more blankets and a mattress. Can you move the couches and the tables off to the side?"

She nodded and created an open space in front of the fire where they would sleep. She began to get cold fast, since the only heat source was the fire place. The furnace and any other heat source would not work at the moment, leaving Rin with the fire.

Soon, the handsome demon came downstairs with many soft blankets and one mattress. "Only one bed?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "It was the only extra one in the basement, I'm sorry. I can sleep on a couch."

He set the mattress in front of the fire and helped the girl put the sheets on it. At one point, he bumped into her and felt the coldness of her skin. "Rin, you're freezing."

"N-no! I'm fine."

Her teeth were chattering and her whole body shook, "You have to warm up," he said.

He covered her in all the blankets he could, and made sure she would warm from head to toe. After, he got up and began to walk away, but was interrupted by her angelic voice, "What about you?"

"I'll be fine, Rin."

Before she knew what she was doing, she flipped the blankets over and put her hand to the open space where Sesshomaru could lay. "Come here."

Without hesitation, he slid into the sheets and grabbed her, pulling her to his bare chest, "I want you to know, that even if we don't speak again after this project, I will always love you," she whispered into his chest.

He pulled her closer and whispered into her ear, "I want to mate you."

"What?" She said in surprise.

"I want to do something that I should have done the first time I laid my eyes on my beautiful Rin."

"B-but the council! And your mother!"

"Fuck them," he said while moving atop of her. "Will you allow this Sesshomaru to make love to you, to mate you, to be with you forever?"

Rin was in shock, "Do you really mean it?"

"I have never been more serious about anything in my life," he said sincerely.

"B-but I'm 17! You're 18! We have college and other things and-"

"Shut up, Rin," he said with laughter before he captured her lips passionately.

She melted into him. She threw caution to the wind as she started to kiss him back. Their tongues battled for dominance in each other's mouths. Oh how she had missed that.

His hands lingered down her body, savoring the feel of her soft skin on his hands. He pulled he legs apart further and began to grind his hips on her core. As they pulled away for air, Rin teased him, "Someone is excited to see me."

Sesshomaru smiled and tugged on the boxers she was wearing, "Oh you have no idea, Rin. No woman is like you."

The human girl blushed as he took off her t-shirt. "Wear that t-shirt everyday, please."

"Maybe," she said.

She guided his hands to her exposed breasts. He knew what she wanted.

She moaned as Sesshomaru took her large breast in his mouth. His tongue flicked her pink bud causing her to shiver in delight. "Yes, Maru."

He smiled at the use of his nickname that only she could say. He continued his assault on her chest, getting her wet. A sense of pride flooded Sesshomaru as she felt pleasure from his current endeavor. "Someone's pent up."

"Shut up and get to it," she said half-jokingly.

"As you wish, beautiful."

He trailed his kisses down her body, licking her flat stomach in the process. Slowly, and teasingly, he pulled down her boxer, or should he say his boxers.

When he finally pulled them off, he dove right in. He bang by sucking on the sensitive bud at the top of her sex. In response she moaned and pulled on his beautiful long hair. "More, Maru."

He happily complied by sticking his tongue deep into he wet core. She screamed out loud that feeling of his talented tongue inside of her.

As he perpetuated the pleasure for Rin, he bang to feel her walls clench around his tongue. He smiled as she screamed out and came, "Oh my god!"

Sweat dripped down her forehead once she began to relax. Her breaths were heavy with exhaustion.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked as he took off the rest of his clothing.

"No!" She said fiercely. "Make me yours."

He kissed her once again while slowly making his way into her core. She couldn't contain herself as she screamed out, "Sesshomaru!"

"Oh god, I have missed this," he said once he was fully inside of her.

He began to move in and out, slowly at first, to savor the feeling of being once again, inside of the love of his life. "You're still so tight, Rin."

She couldn't comprehend what he was saying as she couldn't believe that she was allowing this. Inside she was screaming that she was an idiot, but then why did it feel so right?

She grabbed onto his shoulders as he slammed into her, "Faster!"

He immediately complied and moved his hips to the speed she longed for. Her vision blurred and he felt himself begin to lose it. Her hot, gorgeous body clinging to his and he claimed her made him crazy.

His eyes turned a reddish hue as she began to climax. She screamed out his name one last time, and he bit down on her shoulder, forever claiming her as his. Their souls twisted and tangled together in that moment, expanding her life to his in a matter of moments.

She collapsed down and panted as he spilled his seed into her.

Their breathing calmed down as time went by. They stayed there in silence before Rin said, "My mom is going to murder me."

Sesshomaru chuckled a bit and laid down next to her, "I think she will be fine as long as you're happy."

"My mom hates you," she said with a laugh. "Maybe I'll invite her boyfriend over so I'll have a witness to my imminent death."

"She loves you, Rin. And she going to have to learn to love me too," he added for humor, "because I'm not going anywhere."

"Just because we had sex and now we are mated does not mean I have completely forgiven you," Rin added, to make sure he knew she was still angry.

He smirked, "That's the Rin I know. We have sex, confess our undying love, and she still has to get even."

Rin quipped back, "Hey, you broke my heart, now you have to put it back together, jerk."

"You're so hot when you're mad," he said nuzzling into her new mark.

She rolled her eyes, "The fire is fading, you better fix it."

"Of course, Rin."

A few hours later, after they had another round of sex, and after they talked about things, Rin's phone rang, and it was her mother.

"Shit," she said, "You cannot say anything, Sesshomaru!"

He nodded and she answered the phone, "Hey, mom!"

"Rin? Are you alright, we lost power. Did you? How are you doing with that fiend?"

"Yeah we lost power, but umm everything is great. He's been a gentleman."

She could feel her mother's anger, "That boy broke your heart! You're calling him a gentleman? Why the sudden change Rin?"

"Well he's just been very nice about everything. He made a fire and got blankets and we have a bed-"

"A BED?"

Rin knew that when she said, 'we have a bed' she was fucked. "Umm Yeah…"

Her mother was silent before asking "Did you have sex with him?"

Rin felt her heart stop, "N-no."

"Don't lie to me, Rin."

"Okay so maybe we're mated now but we can talk about that later!"

"WHAT?!"

"Okay got to go bye-"

"If you hang up this phone, Rin, so help me god you will never see the light of day again."

Rin wanted to die, "I'm sorry, mom. I love him."

"You told me that your relationship didn't work out because he didn't love you, so when he's nice to you, the first thing you do is give your virginity to him?"

Rin could feel her heart beating, "Well that wasn't really the first time we did it…"

"Oh my god, I'm going to die, Rin. You've murdered your own mother by doing such things."

"Look, mother. I love him, and so we are mated now. It was bound to happen sooner or later, and don't worry he is still not in my good graces yet, he has to work for it."

She could hear her mother's sigh, "You two are not off the hook, yet. However, I will be willing to meet him again and give him a chance."

"Thank you, mom. I love you."

"I love you too. And please use protection!"

Rin gagged a bit, "Of course. Bye."

She hung up the phone as fast as she could and threw it away from herself. "That was the most awkward conversation I have ever had in my 17 years of living."

He nodded in agreement, "Well when we are older, we can look back on this and laugh."

"Maybe," she said, "if I have forgiven you by then."

He frowned, "That's not funny."

She laughed, "Yeah it is."

000

Yayayaya review.


End file.
